


Power

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Free Verse, Poetry, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but history<br/>really boils down to one thing:<br/>who has power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

In school they try to teach us  
that history is divided into two  
kinds of people-  
good and evil,  
angels and demons.

Now,  
I’m not  
going to deny that  
slavery isn’t immoral  
and that  
genocide isn’t horrifying beyond words,  
but history  
really boils down to one thing:  
who has power.

And more often  
than not,  
those people in power  
turn out to be the history teacher’s  
‘fallen angels’-  
people whose work  
concludes with the  
pain and suffering  
of others.  
Twisted gods  
who mandate  
the fates of the rest of us  
mere mortals,  
their androids and  
henchmen. 

These high school bullies  
that we deal with now  
are but a minor example of how an   
abuse of such power  
can wreck a  
person to their very core,  
and wreak  
havoc on their soul.


End file.
